


Pretty Little Liars: Alison Goes Missing

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Pretty Little Liars [5]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: More mafia gangs start to disappear, as Alison soon goes missing.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Alison Dilaurentis
Series: Pretty Little Liars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093379





	1. New Year Start

It was lovely morning with a bright blue sky, but it had an icy feel to the wind. I woke up as Bernie was awake and I went to her, I picked her up and took her downstairs - Bernie was now drinking lukewarm tea in a bottle with no sugar in it. I put her in her high chair while I did her some lightly cooked toast with some floral butter, after giving her, her toast - Bernie ate it nicely. Then Alison came down and kissed Bernie's forehead, then she kissed my lips; _"Good morning baby." "Good morning to you too baby."_ We smiled at each other and then I did Alison some breakfast.

As we sat down for breakfast (I wasn't having breakfast as my tummy felt unsettled), the news came on and reported that more gangs had gone missing - I turned the telly off as the news was getting more boring by the minute, just then Alison's phone bleeped with a text and she looked at it. _"Babe?!"_ I asked her as she looked up from her phone, _"It's just Aria, that order came in."_ Alison responded as I nodded.

After breakfast, I gave Bernie a bath and she smiled at me. _"I'm popping out babe, won't be long."_ She said as she killed my lips, _"Be a good girl for mommy, Munchkin."_ Alison said to Bernie as she smiled at her mama, she gave her a kiss and then kissed me again; _"I love you Ali." "I love you too baby."_ Then she left the house and I finished bathing Bernie, after the bath I got her dressed and then we went to the park where Hanna and Emily were waiting for us. I pushed Bernie on the swing as Hanna spoke to me; _"Is everything ok Danielle?"_

_"As far as I know, why Hanna?"_

_"Because Danielle, Alison has been secretive. She has been shady which we tried to ask her about but she doesn't tell us anything."_

_"Well she did get a text from Aria about the delivery which we ordered for the club."_ I responded as they looked at each other, I notice the exchange of looks between them; _"What?"_

 _"Aria isn't at the club, she's with Spencer at home."_ Emily said as I was shocked, Alison had lied to me. I texted her; _"Where are you? Babe you lied to me, Aria is at home with Spencer."_ I sent the text but got no reply, later that evening - Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer came to stay with me, as Alison had not returned home and I rang her but got her voicemail and I left countless voicemails. Bernie even stayed with me, she wouldn't go to Aria or Hanna or Emily or Spencer - Bernie became clingy to me and she was upset that her mama had gone.

We went to bed that night and I kept Bernie with me, a million thoughts ran through my head at once - I just wanted Alison to ring me and let me know she was ok.


	2. Where Was Alison

It was the following morning, I woke up and looked at my phone - Alison had not texted me back and I just put my phone down. Bernie woke up for the toilet, as Alison and I were potty training Bernie.

I got up and took her to the toilet, it was the first time that Bernie had gone all night without needing a pee - I took her nappy off and sat her on the toilet. I held her under her arms as she rested her hands on my arms, she did her business and I was proud of her.

When she was done I wiped her clean and then flushed the toilet, I gave her a bath after washing her hands - Bernie wanted to wear knickers so I smiled at her and then I got her dressed as she picked her outfit herself. Then I got dressed as Bernie watch cartoons in my bedroom - we went downstairs and Hanna went to pick up Bernie but she hid behind my leg and then I picked her up.

We went into the kitchen, Hanna followed us and she made Bernie giggle but not for long as she knew that her mama wasn't home. "Where's mama?" She asked as she cried and I gave her a cuddle. "Mama will be back baby, I promise." I replied as I calmed her down.

I made her toast as I sat on the side with her on my lap; "Why did she just go? Did I do something wrong?" I was saying to myself as Aria held my hand, "You didn't do anything wrong Danielle, Alison loves you and Bernie. You made her happy, she wouldn't give that up for no one." Replied Aria.

"Aria is right Danielle, you didn't do anything wrong to Alison and she will be back." Spencer said as I kissed Bernie's head. "In the meantime, we are all here for you Danielle, and we are here for Bernie too." Chimed in Emily as Hanna nodded.

After breakfast, we went out for a bit and we went to the park. I pushed Bernie on the swing and I texted Alison - but still I got no reply, I took a picture of me and Bernie. Then I sent to Alison with the caption "We miss you so much ❤️ xx"

Hanna came over to us and I sent the text to Alison - hoping to get a response, we went for dinner but Bernie wouldn't go to Aria as I needed to use the bathroom. So I took Bernie with me to the bathroom, I did my business and then Bernie did a pee too.

We washed our hands, then we joined the others and we had dinner. Once we had dinner, we all went home and settled in for the afternoon - my phone bleeped with a text but it wasn't from Alison so I ignored the text and went for a nap with Bernie.


	3. Celebrating My Birthday

It was three months later, I was still missing Alison and she wasn't texting me back - even Bernie left a voicemail for her mama. She got upset as she missed her mama, I kept Bernie with me at all times and I never left her alone.

It was a week to my birthday, so I went shopping with Bernie as she helped me to organise the food which she did very well - upon the reaching the till I got Bernie a special treat as she had been very helpful and had been good.

After paying for the shopping, we went to the car and I put the shopping in the boot - I locked my car and went to put the trolley back, I took Bernie out of the trolley as she rested her head on my shoulder I put the trolley back and went back to my car.

Then I climbed into the car and drove us home, Bernie had fell asleep in her car seat and Emily took her from her car seat as Aria and Hanna helped me with the shopping. Spencer made us some dinner, Hanna placed Bernie onto the cushion next to me as Bernie slept.

It was nice just to have my friends round me and helping me to look after Bernie, we had dinner as Bernie slept next to me. A few hours later, Bernie woke up and I picked her up as she wanted a cuddle with me. Aria went and made her a bottle of lukewarm tea without sugar in it, soon she came back and passed me the bottle of tea, I gave it to Bernie and she drunk it.

Spencer came in with a jam sandwich for Bernie and she didn't eat the sandwich as Bernie had a small appitate. Afterwards, Bernie climbed up and wrapped her arms around me for a cuddle - I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

After about an hour, Bernie turned her head over snuggled her head into my neck as I kissed her forehead - I didn't want to let Bernie go, she couldn't quite understand why her mama had just gone and left us. Bernie was hurt by it, that's why (as Ella put it) that Bernie is clingy to me because she fears (in her own mind) that I will just go and leave her and I wouldn't do that, in fact I couldn't do that because my parents had just up and left me to fend for myself.

That night we went to bed, I bathed Bernie as she played for a bit - then she wanted to get out, I picked her up and emptied the bath. I dried her and put her night time pull up on, then I put her favourite pyjamas on and she settled down on my bed.

I went to bed that night, I looked at the photo of me, Alison and Bernie (when Bernie was six months old). I texted Alison, "Please baby text me or ring me, I am upset but I love you so much and Bernie loves you too. She misses so much, please baby just call me I love you xx" I sent the text and put my phone on the bedside table and then I pulled Bernie into my arms, she immediately snuggled into me and fell back to sleep.

***************

The following week it's my birthday, Veronica came down round to see me and she smiled at me - I didn't want to celebrate my birthday because Alison wasn't here and Bernie didn't want to celebrate either she just wanted her mama back.

I let Veronica take Bernie from my arms as I got upset and Ella hugged me tightly, Bernie knew I was upset and she wanted to come back to me - Veronica passed her back to me and I hugged Bernie. I kissed her cheek and told her how much I loved her and I wouldn't leave her alone.

After my breakdown, we went out for dinner as Ella and Veronica were paying for it - I sat at the table with Bernie on my lap, our dinner came and Bernie had chicken nuggets and chips. She ate her nicely and then she sneezed, Ella passed me a napkin to wipe Bernie's nose which I did and then Bernie didn't want to eat anymore dinner.

We had a mcflurry, Bernie had some of mine and then she had her fruit juice. Afterwards, we left McDonald's and went shopping for a bit as I held Bernie in my arms. I put her down so she could walk and she held my hand as well holding Aria's hand too.

However, we went home and I went for a nap with Bernie - since Alison went missing, I hadn't been sleeping much and Bernie hadn't been sleeping either. We had been unsettled since Alison had left and we just wanted her back where she is loved and wanted.


	4. Bernie's Second Birthday

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer organised Bernie's second birthday, I woke up that morning to the sounds of giggling as Bernie was watching a video of her mama tickling her.

I sat up and smiled as I picked up Bernie and sat her down on my knee, "I miss mama mommy, I want to be here." She said as I couldn't help but feel for her, "I know you do baby, I miss mama too and I want her to be with us too." I replied as she looked at the video.

"It's your birthday soon baby." I said trying to cheer her up but she didn't want to celebrate at all - the only thing that she wanted was her mama back with us and for us to be a happy family again.

A couple of days later, it was Bernie's second birthday and I did managed to get her to have some fun in the morning. However, in the afternoon - she had, had enough of her party and she just wanted me to hold her. Everyone went home and I put down Bernie for a nap, I laid with her as she wanted me to stay.

Bernie had been sleeping in mine and Alison's bed with me, I looked my texts to Alison but she hadn't seen any of them - just then Spencer came in as did Emily. "She hasn't see my texts and I'm getting more frustrated with it Spencer." I said as she sat on the bed and held my hands.

"You are doing everything you can Danielle, your looking after Bernie as well as the nightclub. Your even texting Alison and not giving up, everything is gonna be fine - I know I can't promise that but you need to keep that faith especially for Bernie." Spencer said as I sniffed.

"Why didn't she tell me the truth? Why just up and go missing, I don't understand why she didn't just tell me the truth." I replied as Spencer pulled me into her arms for a cuddle, I just cried as Emily held my hand.

Aria and Hanna came in with something to eat and drink, I ate the sandwich and I drank the tea - later I settled down and Bernie woke up, she snuggled into my arms and I kissed her forehead softly. We fell asleep together and Hanna pulled the blanket over us as we slept peacefully.


	5. Christmas

As I was awake, I texted Alison "Merry Christmas from me and Bernie xx" Just as I sent the text, Bernie woke up and she climbed into my arms for a cuddle.

"What do you want for Christmas baby?" I asked her as she looked up at me and replied with; "Just mama. Mommy I want mama back with us and I do want you mommy."

"I know you do baby, I love you and mama loves you too." I said as she looked back down and I held her close to me. I kissed her forehead softly and rocks her tenderly, then she goes to the toilet with me and I let her use the sink to wash her hands.

Bernie is tall for her age, which she does get from me - I have never kept anything from Bernie (well apart from my parents being apart of the Mafia), but I always told her about her uncle John.

After doing our business, we went downstairs and the presents were sat nicely under the tree. We filmed the Christmas Day for Alison, Bernie gave a little message for her mama and we smiled. Then she kissed my cheek as I smiled, we wished Alison a Merry Christmas and then Bernie hugged me tightly - afterwards we had dinner and settled down to watch some cartoons with Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

Later that evening, we went to bed and I fell asleep with Bernie in my arms.


	6. New Year

It had been the longest (but most) challenging year for us. Alison had gone missing at the start of this year, Bernie was not happy about it and neither was I. For most part of it, I had blamed myself until the discovery that Alison had been very secretive (even with our friends), she lied to me about the text she got that morning she disappeared.

The one thing that I refused to believe, was that Alison had been cheating on me - she was happy with me and Bernie, she loved Bernie like her own and she was very protective of Bernie. Her sudden disappearance never made any sense to us at all, even our friends were shocked by it.

It was now New Year's Eve, and with no word (still) from Alison I was growing more frustrated and angry with her. However, I woke up and Bernie was sat up - she needed to pee but was too scared move in case she had an accident. Quickly scooping her up, I took her to the toilet and took her pull up off.

Sitting on the toilet, she did her business and I was so proud of her - to which she smiled at me and then I wiped her down below and took her from the toilet seat. She washed her hands and then ran back into my bedroom and picked out her outfit ready for after her bath.

After the bath, I helped her to get dressed and then we went downstairs for some breakfast - afterwards, we celebrated the New Year with Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer.


End file.
